Cruel World
by Isajackson
Summary: Rodney est aspiré par un dart... Fic inspirée un peu par le zode Duet que j'ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps. McShep comme d'hab ! lol !
1. Chapter 1

Spoiler : aucun en particulier 

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi snif !

Saison : Saison 2

Résumé : Rodney est aspiré par un dart… Fic inspirée (un peu) par le zode Duet de la saison 2 que j'ai revu il n'y a pas longtemps. Et bien évidemment c'est du McShep lol !

Note de l'auteur : Sur une idée qui m'est venue il y a déjà un long moment, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic. En plus j'ai du fouiller ma poubelle pour retrouver mes notes ! Je les avais jetées sans m'en rendre compte ! lol !

**Cruel World**

**Chapitre 1**

John et son équipe couraient pour échapper aux darts qui les poursuivaient. Ils se trouvaient sur une planète où ils étaient sensés rencontrer des gens pour y faire du commerce. En fait d'échanges commerciaux, ils s'étaient retrouvés face aux wraiths.

Ils continuaient leur course tout en essayant de se défendre contre leurs assaillants. La porte apparut soudain dans leur champ de vision.

- on y est presque ! cria John

- ça c'est vous qui le dites ! fit une voix essoufflée derrière lui. Vous avez vu où est la porte ?

- Rodney ! Courez et fermez la ! hurla John en mitraillant un dart qui s'était rapproché un peu trop près du scientifique.

Le scientifique grogna mais continua sa course effrénée. Les darts se rapprochaient. John sentit un rayon passer à quelques centimètres de lui. Alors qu'un second rayon allait l'atteindre, il fut brutalement plaqué au sol. Il se retourna et vit Ronon à côté de lui.

- Merci Ronon

- Pas de quoi grogna le sétidien en se relevant et en tendant la main à John pour l'aider à se remettre debout.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de souffler et reprirent leur course. John se retourna pour voir où étaient Rodney et Teyla. La jeune athosienne courait à côté du canadien qui semblait en mauvaise posture. A bout de souffle, il commençait à ralentir sa cadence et Teyla tentait de l'encourager.

- Allez Docteur Mckay, encore un effort ! la porte est droit devant nous !

- je fais… ce… que… je… peux… haleta Rodney en essayant de maintenir son rythme.

- Mckay ! Attention ! cria John en voyant un dart se rapprocher dangereusement du scientifique.

Le canadien se retourna et trébucha sur une pierre, il s'étala de tout son long et, avant d'avoir pu se relever, il fut aspiré par le dart.

- Non ! Rodney ! hurla John en commençant à canarder le vaisseau à coup de P90. Ronon et Teyla se joignirent à lui. Le dart s'écrasa quelques mètres plus loin. Sheppard s'en approcha et acheva le pilote wraith qui tentait d'en activer l'autodestruction.

- je sais pas pour vous mais moi j'ai une sensation de déjà-vu **(1)** dit John en regardant les restes du vaisseau devant lui.

Derrière lui Ronon émit un grognement. Il observait le ciel, son arme à la main, pour voir si d'autres darts approchaient mais il ne vit rien. Ils avaient certainement du abandonner, ce qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment aux wraiths d'ailleurs.

Sans attendre que le Colonel Sheppard dise quoi que ce soit, Teyla se dirigea vers le DHD et composa l'adresse d'Atlantis. Un vortex fut établi et John enclencha sa radio.

_/ Atlantis, ici Sheppard. /_

_/ On vous reçoit Colonel / fit la voix d'Elisabeth. / Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? nous n'étions pas sensé avoir votre rapport avant quelques heures. /_

_/ on a eu un problème avec des wraiths et on aurait besoin de Zelenka et de Beckett au plus vite. /_

_/ vous êtes blessés ? il y a un problème avec la porte ? où est le Dr Mckay / demanda la diplomate_

_/ Eh bien c'est ça le problème justement. Rodney s'est fait aspiré par un dart. Nous avons réussi à le neutraliser mais seul Zelenka peut le sortir de là…/_

_/ Bien il part tout de suite. Weir terminé. /_

_/ Très bien nous attendons. Sheppard terminé./_

**TBC**

**(1)** Voir le zode 2x04 Duet

Voilà pour le premier chapitre. Je sais c'est court mais c'est une mise en bouche pour la suite. Alors vous en pensez quoi ? si ça vous a plu n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu en bas à gauche lol !


	2. Chapter 2

**Un grand merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 2**

Ronon et John tournaient autour du dart en scrutant le ciel tandis que Teyla attendait devant la porte. Celle-ci s'activa et quelques secondes plus tard le Major Lorne suivi de Radek Zelenka et Carson Beckett traversèrent le vortex.

En les voyant Teyla poussa un soupir de soulagement. John et Ronon vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Lorne ? qu'est ce que vous faites là ? demanda John en voyant le Major

- Le Dr Weir m'a demandé d'accompagner les Dr Zelenka et Beckett…

- Ok fit John

- Oh ça me rappelle quelque chose grogna Zelenka en branchant son portable sur le dart.

- tiens vous aussi ? ironisa John

Le tchèque grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe que John ne comprit pas, probablement du fait que c'était dans sa langue natale. Le scientifique avait tendance à jurer souvent en tchèque.

- alors ? demanda John en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de Radek. Vous ne devriez pas avoir de problème non ? c'est pas la première fois que vous faites ce genre de chose.

- non effectivement répliqua le tchèque mais on va quand même avoir un petit problème…

- comment ça ? demanda John

- eh bien vous voyez ceci fit le tchèque en désignant un point lumineux sur son écran.

- oui je l'ai déjà vu d'ailleurs, c'est Rodney non ?

- oui c'est sa signature énergétique.

- eh ben alors qu'est que vous attendez pour le rematérialiser ?

- le problème c'est que je ne peux pas. Voyez vous il n'y a pas assez de puissance dans la cellule énergétique du dart pour le rematérialiser… et l'alimentation de secours du matérialisateur est pratiquement épuisée…

- donc ?

- comme je viens de vous le dire je ne peux pas le rematérialiser…

- et en utilisant la porte ? demanda Carson en s'approchant

- mais oui fit John, vous vous rappelez quand Mckay avait Cadman dans la tête, ce qu'il a fait pour la sortir de là ?

- oui répondit le tchèque en débranchant son PC. Il a interfacé un des cristaux du module de contrôle de la porte avec le dart… très bien, nous allons devoir ramener cette chose sur Atlantis dit le tchèque en désignant de la main, les restes fumants du vaisseau.

- ok on s'y met fit John. Lorne ! on va avoir besoin de vous !

- j'arrive mon Colonel !

ooOoo

Radek se trouvait devant le dart, il venait de connecter le dart au module de contrôle de la porte. Tout était prêt pour faire revenir Rodney dans le monde des vivants. Elisabeth, John, Carson et une équipe médicale se trouvaient là également.

- très bien, tout est prêt ? demanda le tchèque aux deux autres scientifiques qui se trouvaient là aussi.

- oui on peut lancer la procédure répondit une jeune femme.

- très bien, j'y vais fit Radek en pianotant sur son clavier.

Une lumière bleue jaillit du dart et Rodney réapparu dans la position où il avait été aspiré sur la planète. Il essaya de se relever mais sans vraiment de succès.

- uh ? fit il avant de retomber inconscient.

Carson se précipita aussitôt vers lui et prit ses constantes.

- son pouls est bon et sa respiration normale. On l'emmène à l'infirmerie !

ooOoo

Rodney était allongé dans un lit, toujours inconscient. Carson se trouvait prêt de lui et l'auscultait. Elisabeth entra suivie de John.

- alors comment va-t-il ? demanda t'elle à l'écossais

- ses constantes sont normales, en fait il est dans le même état que s'il avait été touché par une arme paralysante wraith. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

- il s'en remettra très bien j'en suis sûr répliqua John en souriant. En plus là, il n'aura aucun effet secondaire.

- très bien, tenez moi au courant Carson dit la Diplomate

- dès qu'il se réveille, je vous appelle.

- merci fit la jeune femme avant de sortir.

John lança un regard à Rodney puis sourit à l'écossais avant de sortir à son tour.

**TBC**

**Voilà pour le chapitre 2, je sais c'est court mais j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment. Comme dirait Bayas, c'est ma Muse qui est partie ! lol ! La suite de Genius vs Genius est en cours d'écriture mais là aussi j'ai un peu de mal…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci ! Merci ! pour vos reviews ! Comme vous l'avez deviné, Roro ne s'en tirera pas sans effets secondaires… Je vous en laisse la surprise.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 3**

Rodney emit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Sa vision, tout d'abord un peu trouble, se stabilisa et il vit un regard bleu inquiet posé sur lui. Carson, donc il était à l'infirmerie. L'écossais sourit.

- Alors Rodney, comment vous sentez vous ? lui demanda t'il en l'auscultant.

- Mal partout… grommela t'il en essayant de se redresser. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- vous avez été aspiré par un dart et… commença Carson

- quoi ! encore ? l'interrompit Rodney, et qui m'a sorti de là ?

- le Dr Zelenka…

- oh non !

- quoi ?

- la dernière fois qu'il m'a sorti d'un dart, je me suis retrouvé avec la conscience du Lieutenant Cadman dans la tête !

- je sais mais là vous étiez seul quand vous avez été aspiré…

- encore heureux ! Dites moi Carson, combien de temps je vais rester ici ?

- je pense vous garder 24 heures en observation…

- mais je me sens parfaitement bien maintenant et…

- ici c'est mon infirmerie et c'est moi qui donne les ordres ! le coupa l'écossais. Donc je vous garde encore 24 heures et ce n'est pas négociable !

- d'accord soupira Rodney en se renfonçant dans son oreiller.

- reposez vous dit simplement Carson en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

ooOoo

Plusieurs heures venaient de passer. Le docteur Beckett éteignit son portable et se leva en s'étirant. Il fit quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes et finalement sortit de son bureau. Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers le lit de Rodney. Le scientifique dormait à poings fermés. Carson le regarda un instant puis s'assurant que tout allait bien le laissa seul. Il décida d'aller au mess manger un peu.

A peine l'écossais avait-il quitté l'infirmerie que Rodney ouvrait les yeux. Une étrange lueur passa dans son regard bleu. Sans un bruit il se leva et sortit à son tour, l'infirmière de garde n'avait rien vu.

ooOoo

John et Teyla se trouvaient en salle d'entraînement. La jeune athosienne avait, comme toujours, le dessus sur le militaire. Tandis qu'il tentait de parer une nouvelle attaque, d'un mouvement rapide, suivi d'un balayage, elle le plaqua au sol, se retrouvant à califourchon sur lui, le bâton posé sur sa gorge.

- très bien Colonel dit elle essoufflée en se relevant.

- très bien ? vous voulez rire ? vous m'avez envoyé au tapis en un rien de temps !

- mais vous vous améliorez ! et puis l'essentiel n'est pas de gagner mais de savoir parer les coups, ce que vous faites de mieux en mieux répondit la jeune femme en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- merci grogna John en se relevant.

A ce moment là, l'alarme de la cité se déclencha, criant dans tous les couloirs d'Atlantis. John attrapa sa radio dans son sac et contacta Elisabeth.

_/ Elisabeth, ici Sheppard ! qu'est ce qu'il se passe /_

_/ Je n'en sais encore rien, je vais dans la salle de contrôle. /_ répondit la Diplomate

_/ Corrigez moi si je me trompe mais est-ce que ça ne serait pas l'alarme de décompte du système d'autodestruction de la base /_

_/ Vous ne vous trompez pas John, c'est bien ça mais ce n'est pas moi qu'il l'ai déclenchée…/_

_/ Je m'en doute et puis il faut être deux pour ça /_

_/ Je sais… / _la jeune femme s'interrompit soudain. John l'appela plusieurs fois en vain.

_/ Elisabeth ? Répondez /_ fit à nouveau John, inquiet car la radio de la jeune femme restait silencieuse.

- je vais voir ce qu'il se passe fit John en regardant Teyla.

- je vous accompagne dit l'Athosienne en rangeant ses bâtons dans son sac.

Ils sortirent précipitamment de la salle et prirent le premier transporteur qu'ils virent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de contrôle, prêts pour une éventuelle attaque, ils furent plus que surpris par le spectacle qui les attendait.

Elisabeth et le technicien chargé de surveiller la porte et la salle de contrôle étaient allongés sur le sol, inconscients. Le décompte de l'autodestruction était toujours en marche et il indiquait qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'explosion.

**TBC**

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous voulez la suite ? Oui ? Non ? Bah alors dites le moi ! lol !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Donc comme d'habitude, merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Voici la suite tant attendue (enfin je l'espère lol !) Je sais que j'ai une autre fic sur le feu (Genius vs Genius) mais pour le moment je cale un peu donc… ben je continue celle-ci car mon cerveau fourmille d'idées !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

_Elisabeth et le technicien chargé de surveiller la porte et la salle de contrôle étaient allongés sur le sol, inconscients. Le décompte de l'autodestruction était toujours en marche et il indiquait qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant l'explosion._

Maintenant la suite…

**Chapitre 4**

Teyla se précipita vers les deux corps et pris leurs pouls. Ils étaient en vie, vraisemblablement assommés par une arme paralysante.

John enclencha sa radio et contacta tout d'abord Carson Beckett.

_/ Doc ! Ici Sheppard ! On a une urgence médicale en salle de contrôle /_

_/ Très bien j'arrive /_ répondit l'écossais

_/ Ok Sheppard terminé. /_

John enclencha à nouveau sa radio et cette fois, il contacta le Docteur Zelenka.

_/ Dr Zelenka ? Ici le Colonel Sheppard, j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement en salle de contrôle /_

_/ J'arrive /_ fut la seule réponse du tchèque.

Tandis que Teyla attendait l'équipe médicale qui fut là en quelques secondes, John se précipita vers la console principale, celle qui émettait le compte à rebours et entra son code personnel. Radek Zelenka entra au moment où il terminait d'entrer la série de chiffres. En voyant ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit la bouche mais il n'eut pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit, Sheppard l'en empêcha en lui aboyant littéralement dessus. Il avait bien entendu l'alarme lui aussi, d'ailleurs personne n'aurait pu la louper vu qu'elle résonnait dans toute la base, mais il avait pensé à une simulation, rien de plus.

- Zelenka ! Entrez votre code vite ! lui ordonna John

- quoi ? mais… commença le tchèque

- ne posez pas de questions et faites ce que je vous dis !

Radek grommela quelque chose en tchèque entre ses dents et s'approcha de l'ordinateur. Il composa son code et l'alarme de la cité se tu soudainement les plongeant dans une sorte de silence seulement interrompu par l'équipe de Carson qui s'affairait autour des deux blessés.

Ils furent conduits à l'infirmerie où le docteur Biro prit en charge le jeune technicien tandis que Carson s'occupait d'Elisabeth. Dans l'atmosphère qui régnait, personne n'avait remarqué l'absence du docteur Mckay. Ce fut l'infirmière qui le signala à Carson.

Elle s'approcha du lit pour prendre ses constantes quand elle s'aperçut qu'il n'était plus là.

- le docteur Mckay est parti ! cria t'elle en se tournant vers le médecin.

- quoi ! rugit Carson en se précipitant vers le lit du scientifique.

- je vais voir si je le retrouve fit John. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait quelque chose à voir avec tout ça…

- je viens avec vous dit Teyla en le rejoignant.

- ok ! alors on y va.

ooOoo

John avait pris un détecteur de signes de vie ancien et parcourait les couloirs de la cité avec Teyla. Tous deux avaient également pris une arme paralysante wraith.

Alors qu'ils progressaient lentement, à l'affût du moindre bruit, Teyla se figea soudain.

- un wraith ! murmura t'elle

- quoi ? fit John sur le même ton

- il y a un wraith ici, je le sens…

John jeta un œil sur son détecteur et vit qu'un point s'était rajouté aux deux leurs. Il regarda autour de lui, prêt à agir. Une silhouette surgit soudain derrière lui et, au moment où elle allait l'attaquer, elle fut atteinte de plein fouet par une décharge d'arme paralysante. Elle s'écroula au sol sans un cri. C'était Rodney.

Ronon émergea de l'ombre, son arme à la main. John l'avait prévenu par radio en sortant de l'infirmerie. Ils se tenaient maintenant tous les trois face à Rodney, qui gisait sur le sol, inconscient. John enclencha sa radio et appela Carson. Une équipe médicale vint quelques minutes plus tard et pris le scientifique en charge.

ooOoo

Elisabeth venait de se réveiller. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un tam-tam sous le crâne. Elle gémit en portant les mains à ses tempes. Alerté par le bruit, Carson quitta le patient dont il s'occupait pour rejoindre la diplomate.

- Elisabeth, comment vous sentez vous ? demanda le médecin

- bien à part une bonne migraine…

- je vais vous donner quelque chose, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- merci… Carson ?

- oui ? fit le médecin

- où est le Colonel Sheppard, il faut que je lui parle.

- je vais l'appeler, de toute façon il voulait que je le prévienne dés que vous serez réveillée.

Sur ces mots, il enclencha sa radio et contacta John. Celui-ci arriva quelques secondes plus tard.

- ah je suis content de vous voir enfin réveillée Elisabeth dit le militaire en souriant.

- merci John. Il faut que je vous dise, celui qui nous a fait ça à moi et à Sanders **(1)** c'est…

- Rodney je sais l'interrompit le militaire. On l'a retrouvé et Carson le garde ici sous surveillance

- mais comment ?

- oh c'est pas compliqué, déjà il avait disparu d'ici et puis qui d'autre à part lui aurait été capable de déclencher l'autodestruction de la cité ?

- ce n'était pas lui… Sheppard lui lança un regard surpris. Je veux dire, il n'était pas vraiment lui-même… son regard était je ne sais pas….

- différent ? suggéra le jeune homme

- oui, il était froid, on aurait dit celui d'un…

- wraith la coupa Carson qui lisait un rapport d'analyse qu'une infirmière venait de lui apporter.

**TBC**

**(1)** Je sais plus comment s'appelle le technicien donc j'ai inventé un nom… dites le moi si vous le savez. Merci !

**Je sais vous avez déjà deviné ce qui arrive à notre Roro, mais comment va-t-il s'en sortir ? Vous voulez le savoir ? Ben alors dites le moi ! lol !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

**Non Bayas, Roro ne se transforme pas en Wraith, mais bon c'est presque ça, on va dire… Merci pour les infos sur le technicien, je savais pas tout ça !**

**Lou01 et Lurleen c'est bien vu les filles !**

**Donc voici la suite, j'espère que ça vous plaira…**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

_- oui, il était froid, on aurait dit celui d'un…_

_- wraith la coupa Carson qui lisait un rapport d'analyse qu'une infirmière venait de lui apporter._

Maintenant la suite…

**Chapitre 5**

- ouais c'est ça continua John. Quand on a été surpris par Rodney, Teyla avait senti un wraith

- vous voulez dire que Rodney se transforme en wraith ? demanda Elisabeth

- non pas exactement dit Carson en levant les yeux de sa feuille, disons que je pense qu'il n'était pas seul quand on l'a sorti du dart…

- mais il n'y avait qu'un point sur l'écran, je l'ai vu fit John

- eh bien soit le wraith a su cacher sa présence, soit le détecteur ne fonctionnait plus très bien…

- ouais ça se pourrait vu la manière dont on l'a arrêté sourit John

Une des assistantes de Carson s'approcha d'eux.

- Docteur Beckett, il se réveille dit-elle

- très bien j'arrive

- c'est Rodney ? demanda John

- oui, enfin lui ou l'autre… marmonna Carson en se dirigeant vers le lit du scientifique.

ooOoo

Rodney était allongé sur un lit et semblait dormir. Il était attaché car on ne savait qui de lui ou du wraith qui était en lui allait se manifester en premier. Une infirmière prenait ses constantes quand il ouvrit les yeux et poussa un grognement.

- pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore ici moi ? grommela t'il. Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était entravé. Et pourquoi est-ce que je suis attaché ? râla t'il en secouant ses liens.

- ne bougez pas, je vais chercher le Dr Beckett fit l'infirmière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Carson était là.

- alors Rodney, comment vous sentez vous ?

- à votre avis ? grommela le scientifique en exhibant ses liens.

- c'est pour votre bien Rodney, on ne comprends pas encore vraiment ce qui vous arrive…

- si on le sait Carson intervint John qui venait de s'approcher.

- je ne crois pas que le moment soit bien choisi pour lui dire Colonel…

- eh bien moi je crois que si au contraire. Rodney est le seul qui puisse se sortir de là…

- sortir d'où ? demanda le canadien

- je suis désolé Colonel répondit Carson en ignorant la question de Rodney, mais c'est moi le médecin ici et…

- est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qu'il se passe ici ? cria Rodney en s'agitant et tirant sur ses liens

- Rodney calmez vous… tenta de l'apaiser Carson

- que je me calme ! Vous en avez de bonnes vous ! vociféra le scientifique toujours aussi énervé.

- écoutez Rodney commença John, vous avez enclenché le dispositif d'autodestruction de la cité et ensuite vous avez assommé Elisabeth et le technicien qui tentaient de vous en empêcher…

- quoi ? mais pas du tout, j'ai pas bougé d'ici depuis que Zelenka m'a sorti du dart !

- non Rodney…

- mais enfin je sais ce que je fais quand même !

- eh bien… en fait vous n'étiez pas vous-même quand vous avez fait tout ça…

- comment ça pas moi-même ? qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- eh bien, vous n'aviez pas le contrôle de votre corps intervint Carson.

- pas le contrôle de mon corps ? impossible je… il s'arrêta soudain de parler comprenant ce que l'écossais voulait dire. Oh non c'est pas vrai gémit-il.

- je crains que si Rodney, vous n'étiez pas seul quand Radek vous a ramené…

- mais j'étais seul quand ce machin m'a aspiré non ? demanda t'il en regardant John.

- ouais vous étiez seul Rodney, c'est quand on vous a ramené que ne l'étiez plus.

- alors vous voulez dire que je partage mon corps avec un… oh non, non c'est pas vrai !

- hé si Rodney mais vous allez pouvoir vous sortir de là non ?

- ah vous croyez ? ce n'est pas comme avec Cadman, elle, je savais qu'elle était là, elle parlait tout le temps mais lui il ne dit rien… et puis en plus, il parvient à contrôler complètement mon corps et visiblement je ne me rends compte de rien…

- et alors c'était pareil avec le lieutenant Cadman non ? demanda John

- pas vraiment, parce qu'avec elle je me rappelais pratiquement chacun de ses actes dit il en regardant Carson qui rougit subitement. Alors que là, je ne me rappelle de rien…

- et si on l'endormait ? demanda soudain John

- qui ça moi ? demanda Rodney

- non pas vous, le wraith qui est en vous répondit John

- je vous rappelle que c'est mon corps qu'il contrôle donc s'il dort, je dors hmm ?

- justement non intervint Carson

- quoi ? fit Rodney

- eh bien, souvenez vous. Le lieutenant Cadman avait réussi à prendre le contrôle de votre corps quand vous dormiez…

- ah oui c'est vrai grogna le canadien

- alors on peut tenter le coup non ? fit John

- pour ça il faudrait que le wraith se manifeste…

- Rodney…

- ah non ! riposta l'intéressé en secouant vigoureusement la tête. Si jamais il parvient à se libérer…

- ça n'arrivera pas puisque vous êtes attaché et puis on est là non ?

- je veux pas dit Rodney d'un air buté

- Rooodnnneeey… susurra John d'une voix doucereuse

- humpf grommela le canadien en fermant les yeux.

Il se laissa totalement aller et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était devenu métallique et un sourire carnassier déformait son visage…

**TBC**

**Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Je continue ou pas ? Ça vaut le coup vous croyez ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

**Bayas (Isajackson se met au garde à vous mdr !) : chef ! oui chef ! je me mets au boulot tout de suite ! lol !**

**Lurleen je t'avais promis la suite pour aujourd'hui, c'est fait ! lol !**

**Bah voici donc la suite, le slash est à venir, don't worry !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**ooOoo**

_Il se laissa totalement aller et quelques secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard était devenu métallique et un sourire carnassier déformait son visage…_

Maintenant la suite…

**Chapitre 6**

Carson avait préparé le nécessaire pour endormir Rodney, enfin le wraith qui allait contrôler son corps. Il savait bien à quoi il s'attendait mais lorsque celui-ci se manifesta, il faillit tomber à la renverse. Face à lui se tenait Rodney Mckay, docteur en astrophysique, du moins son enveloppe physique car son regard n'était pas celui du scientifique. Froid, métallique, il y avait une lueur presque animale dans ce regard.

- Carson ! vous attendez quoi ? cria John tandis que le pseudo Rodney grognait et tirait sur ses liens avec une force que l'on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à lui voir.

- oui… j'arrive fit le médecin en prenant sa seringue.

- vous pourrez faire ce que vous voudrez dit soudain le wraith. Mes semblables savent où je me trouve et ils sont en chemin… Il s'exprimait avec la voix de Rodney, ses intonations mais tous savaient que ce n'était pas lui.

Carson s'approcha, sa seringue prête à la main. Le wraith feula et tenta de se redresser en se propulsant en avant. John n'hésita pas une seconde, il plaqua le corps du canadien sur le lit. Beckett en profita pour faire l'injection. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mouvements du wraith se firent plus sporadiques et finirent par cesser complètement. Il était endormi. Maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à voir si Rodney l'était aussi.

- dites vous avez entendu ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Carson en désignant Rodney toujours inconscient.

- ouais mais je pense que c'est du bluff répondit John. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de les prévenir, je vois pas comment.

- j'espère que vous avez raison soupira l'écossais

Un grognement provenant du lit le fit se retourner. Rodney se réveillait.

- Rodney ? demanda Beckett

- oui c'est moi, qui voulez vous que ce soit ? riposta le scientifique. Ah oui c'est vrai, ça pourrait être l'autre… Il agita ses liens. Dites vous pouvez me détacher maintenant non ?

- euh j'aimerai vraiment être sûr…

- puisque je vous dis que je suis moi ! Sheppard ! cria Rodney en regardant John. Dites lui vous !

- vous pouvez le détacher Doc, je vais rester avec lui.

- très bien fit Carson en détachant les liens de Rodney.

Une fois détaché, le scientifique se frotta les poignets en grommelant. Puis il tenta de se lever mais ayant été entravé pendant plusieurs heures sur un lit, il avait encore les jambes engourdies. Il failli s'écrouler et John se précipita pour le soutenir. Il passa un bras sous les aisselles du scientifique et l'aida à faire quelques pas.

- c'est bon Colonel, je peux marcher tout seul marmonna Rodney en dégageant brusquement de l'étreinte du militaire.

- ok. fit John en le lâchant. Je voulais juste vous aider.

Rodney grommela des paroles inintelligibles entre ses dents et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- wow wow Rodney ! vous comptez aller où comme ça ? demanda John

- à votre avis ? répliqua le canadien. Je vais essayer de le renvoyer d'où il vient continua t'il en désignant sa tête.

- je viens avec vous

- oh je vous en prie ! j'ai pas besoin d'une nounou Colonel !

- et s'il se réveille ? vous allez faire quoi ? s'il prend le contrôle, vous ne vous en rendrez même pas compte !

- d'accord ! mais vous ne toucherez à rien, c'est clair ?

- oh Rodney ! vous me connaissez non ? ironisa Sheppard

- justement… grommela Mckay

ooOoo

Elisabeth était retournée dans son bureau. Elle n'avait pas voulu rester à l'infirmerie pendant l'expérience. Elle attendait donc des nouvelles par Carson. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à se manifester. Une fois Rodney et John sortis de l'infirmerie, il était allé voir la Diplomate dans son bureau. Il était assis en face d'elle et lui faisait son rapport.

- c'est très bien Carson fit la jeune femme lorsqu'il eut terminé. Et où est Rodney maintenant ?

- dans son labo avec le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur Zelenka. Ils ont fait apporté les restes du dart pour les étudier.

- bien, je vais aller voir comment ça se passe fit Elisabeth en se levant.

ooOoo

Dans le labo, l'ambiance était électrique. Rodney et Radek n'arrêtaient pas de s'envoyer des piques et Sheppard en était le spectateur amusé. Finalement, après quelques minutes de joutes verbales, ils finirent par tomber d'accord. A la demande de John, qui l'avait contacté par radio lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie avec Rodney, il avait vérifié l'état du détecteur de signes de vies. Il avait effectivement été endommagé lors du crash du vaisseau. Il avait donc commencé à le réparer et finissait lorsque Rodney et John étaient arrivés dans le labo. Bien évidemment, Zelenka avait eu un mouvement de recul quand il avait vu le canadien. Et celui-ci s'était empressé de lui faire comprendre, à sa manière, que c'était bien lui.

- ok, le détecteur est opérationnel fit le tchèque.

- vous en êtes sûr ? demanda Mckay

- vous n'avez qu'à vérifier vous-même rétorqua Radek vexé.

- c'est bon, c'est bon fit Rodney visiblement agacé.

- alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda John en s'approchant.

- eh bien ce cher Radek va ordonner à ce machin (il désignait le dart) de m'aspirer encore une fois et…

- wow wow wow attendez ! s'écria John. Vous voulez que ce machin vous aspire à nouveau ? c'est ça ?

- vous voyez une autre solution monsieur le scientifique ? ironisa Rodney. Oh je vois, vous êtes diplôme en physique vous aussi ? hmm ?

- ça va Rodney ! je m'inquiètes juste pour vous mais si c'est ça qui vous dérange, je vous laisse tout seul avec lui fit il en désignant le crâne du scientifique.

Sur ces mots, il fit mine de quitter le laboratoire. Rodney haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Zelenka.

- bien ! où en étions nous Radek ? demanda t'il en ignorant complètement John, qui finalement était resté. Ce fichu scientifique lui ferait avoir des cheveux blancs avant l'âge, il en était sûr !

- vous êtes sûr de vous ? demanda encore le tchèque

- oui ! alors arrêtez de poser des questions et faites ce que vous avez à faire !

- très bien ! très bien !

Rodney alla se placer face au dart, du moins ce qu'il en restait, et attendit. Mais au moment où le tchèque allait lancer la procédure, il leva la main.

- attendez !

- quoi encore ! cria Radek

- vous savez comment me faire revenir après hmm ?

- oui ! je l'ai déjà fait une fois non ?

- justement…

- très bien ! si vous n'avez pas confiance en moi débrouillez vous ! moi j'abandonne ! cria le tchèque

- ok ok j'ai rien dit ! allez c'est bon je suis prêt !

- bien ! alors on y va.

Sur ces mots, il se plaça derrière l'une des consoles, sur laquelle était branché le dart et pianota sur le clavier. Une nouvelle fois, un rayon bleu sorti du dart et aspira Rodney. Sur l'écran apparaissaient maintenant deux points différents. L'un qui devait être Rodney et l'autre le wraith.

ooOoo

Elisabeth et Carson entraient dans le labo au moment où Radek venait d'aspirer Rodney dans le dart. La Diplomate s'approcha de John.

- alors comment ça se passe ?

- eh bien pour le moment, Zelenka vient de dématérialiser Rodney et il s'apprête à inverser le processus.

- il n'y aura aucun risque ?

- je suis là au cas ou grogna une vois derrière eux.

Elisabeth et John se retournèrent d'un bloc et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec Ronon. Le sétidien se tenait prêt à intervenir, son arme chargée à la main.

John hocha la tête en souriant et reporta son attention sur les scientifiques qui s'affairaient autour du dart.

- bien ! lança Radek. Tout le monde est prêt pour la rematérialisation ? Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent. Alors on y va.

Il tapota à nouveau son clavier. Le dart émis une nouvelle fois une vive lumière bleue et deux corps apparurent à l'endroit où se trouvait Rodney quelques minutes auparavant.

**TBC**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres c'est vrai. Alors Bayas, j'ai bien exécuté tes ordres ? mdr ! vous en pensez quoi ? n'oubliez pas le petit bouton bleu n'attends que vous ! lol !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Je sais je le dis à chaque fois mais bon j'y tiens. Donc merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Le slash arrive ! Il y aura un début dans ce chapitre et le suivant (le dernier je pense) sera un lemon. Donc il sera en section M (ça vaut mieux parce qu'avec mon imagination, ça va être assez chaud je pense ! lol !)**

**Bon ben voici le chapitre suivant**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Il tapota à nouveau son clavier. Le dart émis une nouvelle fois une vive lumière bleue et deux corps apparurent à l'endroit où se trouvait Rodney quelques minutes auparavant._

Et maintenant la suite

**Chapitre 7**

Rodney et le wraith étaient allongés, inconscients. Carson se précipita vers Rodney et pris ses constantes. Tout allait bien. Il resterait KO pendant quelques heures c'était tout. Carson enclencha sa radio et demanda une équipe médicale qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Rodney fut emmené à l'infirmerie tandis que Ronon tenait le wraith en joue. Le Dr Beckett s'approcha du wraith, certainement dans le but de l'examiner. Carson étant ce qu'il était, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de venir en aide à une personne, quelle qu'elle soit, surtout si elle avait l'air mal en point. John, qui était resté près de Rodney le temps que l'équipe médicale le prenne en charge, s'approcha du médecin.

- Doc ? qu'est ce que vous faites ? demanda John.

- vous le voyez bien, je vais l'examiner…

- inutile l'interrompit Ronon. C'est un wraith.

- et alors ?

- alors Ronon a raison. Ne vous en faites pas, il va se réveiller en pleine forme dans une jolie petite cellule répondit John

- si vous le dites soupira Carson. Très bien, je vais voir où en est Rodney.

- pendant ce temps, nous on s'occupe de notre visiteur. Hein Ronon ?

Le sétidien répondit par un grognement sans lâcher sa cible du regard.

ooOoo

Ronon et John, aidés de quelques hommes, venaient d'emmener le wraith dans une cellule. Celui-ci venait de se réveiller et les dévisageait de derrière les barreaux.

- alors comment est-ce qu'on va t'appeler réfléchit John. Jim ! ah oui c'est bien ça. Jim, ça te plait ?

Le wraith grogna mais ne prononça pas un mot.

- ok. ça va pas être facile dit John. Alors Jim, qu'est-ce que tu as fait quand tu étais libre d'aller et venir dans la cite hein ?

Jim eut un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à John. Il continuait de les dévisager sans rien dire.

- tu ferais mieux de nous le dire Jim sinon ça ira plutôt mal pour toi. Je suis sûr que tu meures de faim et il se pourrait qu'on ait quelqu'un à te mettre sous la dent, euh sous la main plutôt non ? ironisa John.

Toujours pas de réponse, le wraith se contentait de les fixer sans bouger.

- okay, comme tu veux Jim. Tu préfères mourir de faim, c'est toi qui voit. Vous venez Ronon ?

L'ancien runner hocha la tête et suivit John. Celui-ci voulait aller à l'infirmerie voir Rodney.

ooOoo

Rodney venait de se réveiller et Carson terminait de l'examiner quand John entra dans l'infirmerie. Ronon, lui, était allé s'entraîner.

- alors Carson, comme va-t-il ?

- apparemment tout va bien, ses constantes sont normales répondit le médecin. Je vous laisse dit il en s'éloignant vers son bureau.

- alors Rodney, comment vous sentez vous ? demanda Sheppard

- bien, à part le fait que j'ai mal partout encore une fois ! Et le wraith ?

- Il est enfermé dans une cellule sous bonne garde, ne vous en faites pas le rassura John.

- je sais pas si je devrais me sentir rassuré en fait…

- pourquoi ? demanda le militaire

- parce qu'il a été dans ma tête pendant plusieurs heures ! vous imaginez ce qu'il a pu apprendre ?

- un je vous rappelle qu'on l'avait endormi donc il aurait eu du mal et deux si je me souviens bien, Cadman n'avait pas l'air plus intelligente après être sortie de votre tête… euh bien sûr je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle n'était pas intelligente avant…

- je vois ce que vous voulez dire, donc vous pensez que le wraith n'a rien appris de moi ?

- bien sûr ! sinon il y aurait longtemps qu'il se serait échappé. Et puis ne vous inquiétez pas, s'il tente quoi que ce soit je serais là non ?

- oui bien sûr, il ne faudrait pas que le génie soit blessé… grommela Rodney

- Rodney si vous pensez que c'est pour votre cerveau que je ferai ça, vous vous trompez répliqua John.

- comment ça ?

- bah tout simplement qu'il n'y a pas que votre cerveau en vous qui m'intéresse.

- ah oui ?

- bah oui ! on est amis non ?

- ah… oui c'est vrai fit Rodney visiblement déçu.

- vous avez l'air déçu, ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez entendre ? demanda John un peu surpris par l'attitude du scientifique.

- si bien sûr que si répondit Rodney en essayant de sourire. Colonel… Je me sens un peu fatigué et j'aimerai me reposer. Carson dit que je pourrai retravailler demain donc j'aimerai être en forme…

- ok ! alors dormez bien ! à plus tard ! fit John en souriant.

Sur ces mots, il quitta l'infirmerie. Dés qu'il fut sorti, Rodney se renfrogna et se renfonça dans son oreiller en soupirant bruyamment. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait pensé que John le considérait comme autre chose qu'un simple ami ? Peut-être parce que c'était ce que lui, Rodney, faisait. Il aimait beaucoup Sheppard mais pas comme un ami justement et c'était là le hic ! John était tout ce qu'il y a de plus hétéro. Il attirait les femmes comme le miel, les abeilles.

ooOoo

John marchait dans les couloirs de la cité en réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se passer avec Rodney. Si tant est qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose bien sûr ! Il s'interrogeait sur ses sentiments vis-à-vis du scientifique. Il ne lui avait pas dit combien il avait eu peur quand il s'était fait aspiré par le dart sur la planète. Mais il lui avait montré non ? Depuis ce moment jusqu'à maintenant, il ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté. En plus, il lui avait carrément dit qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui mais apparemment cela n'avait ému Rodney plus que ça d'après ses souvenirs. Et pourtant, il avait l'air d'attendre quelque chose de la part du militaire. Et John ne savait pas bien quoi à vrai dire. Il était indéniablement attiré par Rodney mais ne savait pas comment gérer cette attirance. Jusque là, il avait toujours été attiré par la gente féminine qui le lui rendait bien d'ailleurs. Et il était plus doué pour draguer une jeune femme qu'un homme surtout quelqu'un comme Rodney…

En fait, il avait eu peur de brusquer le canadien et c'est pour ça qu'il ne lui avait rien dit… Mais maintenant il commençait à regretter. Brusquement, il fit demi tour et décida de retourner à l'infirmerie.

ooOoo

Lorsque John entra dans l'infirmerie, Carson se trouvait dans son bureau, probablement en train de taper son rapport. Il y avait également une infirmière à l'autre bout de la pièce. Sheppard se dirigea vers le lit de Rodney. Celui-ci semblait endormi. C'est pas vrai ! pensa John. Je viens lui ouvrir mon cœur et lui il dort ! John l'observa un instant et mu par une impulsion subite, il se pencha doucement vers le scientifique. Doucement, il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Rodney ne réagit pas. Très bien pensa John, passons à l'étape supérieure. Cette fois, il embrassa carrément le canadien. Pour mieux savourer le baiser, le militaire avait fermé les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il se retrouva face à un regard bleu plus que surpris. Sous le choc, John se redressa brusquement.

- Sheppard ? murmura Rodney

- oui Rodney ?

- je n'ai pas rêvé, vous venez de m'embrasser ?

- yep fit John

- oh…

- quoi ? ça vous pose un problème ? demanda John

- non mais j'aurais jamais pensé que…

- que quoi ?

- ben que vous étiez euh…

- que je suis gay ? rassurez vous moi non plus ! d'ailleurs je ne le suis pas.

- mais alors ce baiser ? qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- je suis attiré par vous Rodney, pas par les autres hommes, je ne me l'explique pas c'est comme ça… et c'est pour ça que j'ai pas osé vous le dire avant…

- je comprends, c'est un peu la même chose pour moi.

- ah oui ?

- oui, tu en veux la preuve ?

John fut touché par le tutoiement. Il hocha la tête et sourit puis se rapprocha du lit. Rodney l'invita d'un signe de tête à s'asseoir au bord. Rodney tendit la main vers John et doucement l'attira à lui. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque et caressa les petits cheveux à la base. John fut parcouru de frissons. Puis Rodney rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. John fut électrisé par ce baiser et n'y résista pas. Il y répondit avec une ardeur inattendue.

**TBC**

**Alors ça valait le coup d'attendre ou non ? Vous avez aimé ? Le prochain chapitre sera en section M, bah oui Lemon oblige lol !**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Chapitre écrit à vitesse express pour Lou01 ! T'inquiètes la voilà la suite !**

**Donc comme promis, voici le lemon.**

**Bonne lecture !**

_Puis Rodney rapprocha son visage du sien et l'embrassa. John fut électrisé par ce baiser et n'y résista pas. Il y répondit avec une ardeur inattendue._

Et maintenant la suite

**Chapitre 8**

Carson venait de terminer son rapport. Il s'étira comme un chat puis se leva pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Il décida d'aller voir comment se portait son dernier patient, à savoir Rodney Mckay. Il sortit de son bureau et se dirigea tout naturellement vers le lit du scientifique. En s'approchant, il vit que le rideau avait été tiré autour du lit. Tiens ? Je me souviens pas l'avoir fait se dit Carson. Il fit encore quelques pas, tendit la main vers le rideau et suspendit son geste en entendant des gémissements. L'écossais rougit jusqu'au oreilles. Visiblement, Rodney n'était pas seul, c'était certainement la personne qui était avec lui qui avait fermé l'alcôve. Carson hésita. Devait-il les interrompre ? Finalement, il haussa les épaules et étouffa un bâillement. Cette journée avait été riche en émotions et il se sentait vidé. Une bonne nuit de repos ne lui ferait pas de mal.

ooOoo

John et Rodney s'embrassaient avec une ardeur qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. C'était un peu comme si leur vie en dépendait. A bout de souffle, ils finirent par se séparer et John se leva soudainement.

- qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda Rodney surpris

- ça répondit John en tirant le rideau autour du lit. Comme ça on sera plus tranquilles non ? sourit il.

- bien vu fit simplement Rodney.

John se rapprocha du canadien et s'assis à nouveau sur le bord du lit. Il se contenta simplement de le regarder. Rodney portait la sorte de pyjama qu'on lui avait donné lors de son entrée à l'infirmerie. John le trouvait mignon là-dedans. Mckay, lui, n'aimait pas cette tenue. Il disait que ça le grossissait. En l'entendant la première fois, John avait éclaté de rire. Il ne souvenait plus à quel moment c'était mais ce dont il se souvenait, c'est qu'à ce moment là, il avait failli lui dire qu'il le trouvait sexy dans cette tenue. Puis il s'était ressaisi et n'avait rien dit. Mais il s'était demandé pendant un long moment pourquoi il avait pensé une telle chose. Maintenant il savait. Une voix le fit soudain sortir de sa torpeur.

- alors ? s'impatienta le canadien

- mmm ? quoi ? fit John en sursautant

- tu rêves ou quoi ? je viens de te demander si tu voulais dormir avec moi !

- excuses moi, oui je crois que je rêvais sourit John. Et pour répondre à ton autre question, oui je veux dormir avec toi, seulement il faudra te serrer un peu, ça va être juste…

- je sais mais jusqu'à maintenant ça n'a pas eu l'air de te déranger sourit Rodney.

- tu as raison fit John en se collant contre son scientifique.

Rodney passa un bras autour des épaules du militaire tandis que celui-ci posait la tête sur la large poitrine du canadien.

Simultanément, ils poussèrent un soupir de bien-être. Rodney allait s'endormir quand il sentit des mains se balader un peu partout sur lui. Elles s'infiltraient sous son haut de pyjama lui provoquant de délicieux frissons à chaque passage sur sa peau nue. Il ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

John sourit et poursuivit son exploration, laissant sa main descendre plus bas. Rodney se cambra sous lui quand il passa le pouce sous l'élastique de son pyjama. La réaction de Rodney à ses caresses enhardi le militaire et il poussa plus loin son exploration. Il glissa la main dans le pantalon de Rodney et commença à le caresser lascivement. Sous lui, le scientifique haletait.

ooOoo

Rodney ne savait plus où il était. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était dans une sorte de tourbillon, un maelström de sensations qui le submergeait. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait ressenti de telles choses. Maintenant, John l'embrassait un peu partout. Le militaire venait de lui retirer son haut de pyjama et promenait ses lèvres sur chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'il rencontrait. Sa main était revenue à son point initial, c'est-à-dire dans le pantalon du scientifique et continuait son exquise torture. Le canadien tenta de désarçonner son partenaire et en fut pour ses frais. Il s'accrochait à lui telle une sorte de pieuvre. Rodney n'en pouvait plus, il voulait le sentir en lui, maintenant.

- John… gémit il

- mmm fut la réponse du militaire qui était bien trop occupé à autre chose. Entre autre de le caresser et de lui faire subir mille tortures plus douces les unes que les autres.

Rodney tenta à nouveau de les faire basculer et cette fois y parvint. Il se retrouva en position de force. Il sourit à John qui était tout surpris par le revirement de situation.

- à nous deux Sheppard murmura Rodney d'une voix rauque.

Oh oh ! pas bon ça… pensa John. Finalement si… ohhhh ouiiiiiiii…. Le militaire n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Rodney venait de lui retirer son t-shirt et s'attaquait à la boucle de son pantalon. Quand enfin il se retrouva en boxer, le canadien remarqua alors l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amant.

- woaw ! je te fais autant d'effet que ça ? demanda le scientifique amusé.

- tu n'imagines même pas à quel point répondit John d'une voix rauque.

- prouves le moi… chuchota Rodney

- quoi ? tu veux que je…

- oui John, maintenant l'interrompit Rodney avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

- très bien dit John en les faisant basculer à nouveau.

Doucement il fit glisser le pantalon de Rodney et le lui retira. Il alla rejoindre son congénère sur le sol.

- retournes toi dit doucement John.

- non, je veux pouvoir te regarder pendant qu'on le fait…

- ok comme tu veux…

Rodney releva les jambes et John se plaça au dessus de lui. Il lui prodigua maintes caresses, lubrifia deux doigts avec sa salive et passa la main sous les reins du canadien. Tout en le caressant et l'embrassant, il le pénétra avec un doigt puis deux. Rodney se raidi sous la douleur et des larmes perlèrent à ses paupières. John s'en aperçu.

- Rodney ? ça va ? tu es bien ? tu veux que j'arrêtes ?

- non ! continue !

John ne se fit pas prier et enfonça un peu plus ses doigts. Puis il commença à bouger en Rodney. Tout d'abord le canadien ne réagit pas vraiment et la douleur commença à se muer en un plaisir de plus en plus intense. Il fut parcouru d'un long frisson et se cambra violemment sous le militaire. John le sentit et constatant qu'il était prêt remplaça ses doigts par quelque chose de plus volumineux. A nouveau Rodney se raidit sous la pression et John commença alors à bouger en lui en de lents va et viens. Le militaire sentit une vague de plaisir monter en lui et accéléra le mouvement, heurtant de plus en plus vite la prostate du canadien qui gémissait sous ses assauts. Rodney sentit l'orgasme monter en lui et cria le nom de son amant en jouissant. En le sentant, John donna un dernier coup de rein et se libéra à son tour. Il se laissa retomber essoufflé sur le torse de Rodney qui avait du mal à retrouver sa respiration.

- woaw murmura Rodney

- ouais répondit John en se retirant du canadien qui le prit dans ses bras. Le militaire posa la tête sur le torse du scientifique et poussa un soupir. Rodney ?

- mmm oui ?

- je t'aime

- moi aussi John

- quoi ?

- je t'aime.

John sourit et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait bien. Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Rodney resserra son étreinte et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**FIN**

**Alors ? Quelles sont vos impressions après ce petit lemon ? J'ai voulu faire quelque chose plus soft mais je sais pas si j'ai réussi lol ! Faut dire que je me suis un peu laissée aller.**

**Voilà Lou, j'espère qu'il est pas trop tard et que tu pourras lire ce dernier chapitre !**


End file.
